Royal Issues
by NatureElvenGuru
Summary: It has been five months since Dawn of the New World took place. Now, Princess Hilda and the King of Tethe'alla have been captured and are in major trouble. It is up to Colette, Sheena, and others to save them before it is too late...
1. To Triet

**Tales of Symphonia:**

**Royal Issues**

Written by NatureElvenGuru, all rights reserved for the makers of Tales of Symphonia

It was five months since Marta Lualdi and Emil Castagnier held back the creatures of Nifilhiem, with the help of a "stuffy" centurion named Tenebrae and the heroes of world regeneration. All of them were now going their separate journeys…

Colette Brunel woke on a summer morning atop her white sheeted bed. The sunlight barely made it through the closed blinds. She blinked her blue eyes multiple times before she got out of her bed and yawned. She walked to the blinds and pulled them open to reveal the quaint town of Iselia. After slipping on her white boots she walked down her wooden stairs to her house's bottom floor. Her father Pepe sat drinking coffee and reading a book.

"Good morning father!" Colette greeted with a beaming smile. She walked to the wooden front door and opened it. "I'm going to tidy up the school before the new teacher comes, just to make sure it is in top shape!" She continued cheerfully.

Pepe nodded, "Have a nice time, and good morning to you to," he responded taking another sip of his coffee. "Come home safe."

Colette shook her head, "Father, I'm just going to the school, there's nothing to worry about, so see ya later!" She yelled as she shut the door. When she turned she almost knocked over her grandma, Phaidra, right to the ground. Colette giggled then said, "Oh, hello grandma!"

Phaidra smiled gently then said, "Greetings Colette."

"I'm going to the school, so I'll see you later!" She chimed as she skipped to the school.

Phaidra suddenly realized she had something to tell Colette, so she beckoned for her to come back. Colette then back stepped a few times before she stood next to Phaidra.

"Yes grandma?" she asked as she clasped her hands behind her back and smiled.

Phaidra scratched her head, "Oh…um…uh…um…oh what was it I had to tell you? Ugh, why does my resent old age do this?" She bellowed as she thought. Colette wanted to say she had been old for some time now, but she decided to keep her mouth shut. Phaidra then looked back up to Colette, "Oh yes, A girl who previously traveled with you is waiting there, so go say hi and stuff."

"Alright, see you later!" Colette said as she strolled back to the school. She opened the door to the school and entered. As she entered the classroom, she saw the friend sitting in one of the desks reading a poem that a student wrote. Colette was excited and shocked to see the person sitting there. That person was none other than Sheena Fujibayashi. She wore a black pony tail and purple coat. She then got up and walked to the pictures hung up on the wall. Colette did what she thought was the best way to greet her, so Colette tackled and hugged the surprised Sheena.

When they got up Colette could barely stand still with excitement. "Sheena! How are you?! Oh, I missed you, what have you been doing? Why are you here?"She babbled.

Sheena was still surprised, but she kept a calm look on her face and said, "Oh, nothing really. To answer your first of many questions, I am good. I am here on official business. As you know, Mizuho wishes to move to Sylvarant, so I came here because north of Iselia is a wide forest area currently uninhabited. Since Iselia is the closest city to that area, this is where I'm staying for the meantime. I also found out that you…and L-Lloyd live here as well, so I thought I might say hello." She explained as Colette listened intently. Sheena was happy to see Colette, but since she was twenty two, she didn't want to seem excited. She just smiled and said, "Well, how about we catch up by taking a walk around the town?" Sheena suggested.

Colette nodded, "Good idea," she then grabbed Sheena's arm and pulled her out of the classroom and into the fresh air of the town. Colette pointed out houses and people from the town, though Sheena already knew most of them, but she didn't want to say so.

Sheena and Colette were again in front of the school. "Well, Thanks for walking with me. I should probably get back to Mizuho to report on the area," Sheena said as she scratched her head.

Colette looked down, "You have to leave so soon?" She wanted to stay with Sheena longer.

Sheena looked sympathetic, "Don't worry, I'll come back. This area is a good place to move our village to, so I'll try to convince the chief to move here," Sheena reassured her.

Colette looked up and smiled slightly, "Alright," she said.

"Well, excuse me," a voice said from behind. Sheena and Colette spun around to see a man wearing a white coat with a gold priest- er…whatchamucallit-over the coat. On his belt was a sea-green weapon. He carried no item that showed he was on a pilgrimage. "Where might the closest merchant be?" He asked.

"Over there, at the shop called 'Halo'." Colette stated as she pointed at the shop. "So…are you on a pilgrimage or something for the Church of Martel?"

The man, who looked like he was in his early twenties, looked stern, "Oh, no. I'm a _former_ priest of Martel. After I found out about Martel _not _being a goddess, I left. Also the church is far to corrupt for me. I just keep the outfit 'cause it looks cool to me."

Sheena nodded, "I agree, the church is bad. I also know it will eventually decline. Hopefully then everyone will see the truth, about Martel…and Mithos…"

The man also nodded, "I agree. Anyway, I really must get going, so, nice meeting you two. After I shop I need to go to Altamera to sell these items I found at the Triet Ruins. So see you later…maybe…" the man said as he began to walk away.

Colette yelled, "Wait!" She then turned to Sheena, "Altemera is on the way to Mizuho right? So how about we take him with us?" She suggested. Sheena nodded as the man walked back.

"Yes, what is it? I'm sort of in a hurry." The man said.

"We are going to the village of Mizuho, so maybe you could come with us?" Colette suggested.

"Wait, what do you mean _us_?" Sheena asked as she realized what Colette was saying.

"I want to go with you Sheena!" Colette said as she turned back to the man, "So, what do you say?"

The man thought for a moment than smirked, "Alright, I'll go with you guys. But first let me buy some apple gels for the journey, since there are bandits and robbers on the way, and perhaps there will be some monsters on the way as well." The man agreed as the three walked towards the shop.

After a while Colette asked, "So…what's your name?"

"Barrivus, Barrivus Rafion." He said bluntly. Colette also noted that he had white-grey hair and deep blue eyes.

After buying items at the shop, the three stood just outside the gates. They were going to decide where to go next.

"Well, we certainly don't want to go straight to Altamera and Mizuho, so of course we will have to make a few resting stops along the way. So I suggest the first place we stop should be the city of Triet. Any objections?" Sheena explained as she waited for an answer.

"I don't see a problem with it." Barrivus stated after a short pause.

"Um... OK, I don't mind stopping at Triet." Colette decided.

Sheena nodded. "Alright, then let's head out." Sheena said as she stood up and walked east to Triet, Colette and Barrivus following close behind.

That night the group made a small camp including a camp fire. They were currently a mile away from the Triet Ruins, which meant they were about three miles from the city. Sheena sat by Colette close to the camp fire while Barrivus sat farther away from the camp fire across from them.

"So, what exactly are these items that you found in the ruins?" Sheena asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, just some ancient artifacts of value. Well, at least they are of _extreme_ value to the lady who wants them." Barrivus explained as he through another block of wood into the fire.

Sheena sighed, "Who is this person who requires the artifacts?" She asked.

"Do you really need to know that?" Barrivus responded.

"Well, no, but-" Sheena started to protest.

"Well, then I feel no need to tell you anything. Besides, I doubt you would recognize this person." Barrivus said as he turned to face the opposite direction. "There isn't too much more to talk about, so, I'll do night time watch, you two just try to get some sleep."

Sheena was going to protest, but she decided not to. She realized that this guy was stubborn. She nodded and then laid down; Colette decided to follow her example.

The next morning when Sheena woke up she saw that Barrivus was still awake. He turned to face her and said, "Finally, you woke up. Wake up blonde over there and let's head to Triet. I really need to hurry." He said quickly as he stood up ready to go.

Sheena sighed and shook Colette until the nineteen year old sat up. "Come on Colette, it's time to go." Sheena said as she too got up. The sun was just rising, since it was the summer that meant it was still pretty early. The team then began the trek to Triet.

Triet was a desert town, small in size, but it did surround a resourceful oasis. There was also a fortune teller in the city, and a certain someone they will not like to meet.

While Barrivus traveled to the nearest merchant, Colette and Sheena decided to take a tour of the town that they already knew well. They decided to take a seat and drink some water inside of the inn.

"Man, I forgot how hot and humid this town was. I can't wait to go to some place cooler. But this does bring back memories of the Journey of World Regeneration. So, I guess it isn't too bad." Sheena moaned as she gulped down a third glass of water.

"I love this peaceful town though." Colette mused as she sipped from her cup.

Sheena cocked up an eyebrow and said, "Colette, you love _every_ town you go to."

Colette smiled and said, "Yah, I guess you're right. I love going to old and new places."

Sheena looked around the inn as if bored. "Ugh, what's taking Barrivus so long? I guess a priest, wait, a _former_ priest sure likes to take his suite time." She complained as she drank her sixth glass of water.

As they drank there beverages, Sheena heard something from above, like a familiar laugh from up the stairs. She then widened her eyes as she saw who came down the stairs. The man hugged her as she shrieked in surprise.

"Oh my beautiful Sheena, I missed _seeing_ you over this period of time!" The man said. That man, of course, was none other than Zelos Wilder. "Now, what have you been up to my voluptuous beauty?" The pink dressed red haired man smiled as he said this.

Sheena blushed slightly but then returned her facial expression to a glare. "You pervert! What is some idiot like you doing here?!" Sheena roared as she flung her arms in the air.

Colette jumped up and hugged Zelos while smiling, "Oh, Zelos! I'm so glad to see you!" She greeted happily as she turned to face Sheena, "Sheena, why aren't you happy to see Zelos?"

"Yes, I wonder the same thing. Come on miss jubilees, why don't you want to greet your handsome Zelos?" Zelos chimed as he grinned widely. Sheena was furious now. She then smacked Zelos square across his cheek. "You idiotic buffoon!" She yelled.

Colette seemed confused considering she didn't know what Zelos had meant by 'jubilees'. So she just giggled. "Awww, you two are so cute together!" Colette teased.

Sheena blushed then yelled "What!" as Zelos just smiled widely.

Sheena just turned away from Zelos as he tried to hug her. "Get away from me you perv!"

"Ah, you aren't that much fun Sheena. Oh well, there are plenty of other women to flock to the Great Zelos Wilder." Zelos said as he daydreamed.

"A bunch of floozies will flock to you, that's for sure." Sheena whispered.

Zelos finally came back to the normal world as he said, "So, where are you all headed?" he asked scratching his chin.

"Altamera, then Mizuho." Barrivus said as he entered the building.

Zelos cocked his head to the side then asked, "Who are you?"

"Barrivus Rafion. I'm traveling with Colette and Sheena. So who might you be?" Barrivus asked as he walked next to the table that Colette and Sheena had been sitting at.

"Well, I'm the Great Zelos Wilder! Master of elegant and beautiful women… and Sheena." Zelos boasted.

"You are certainly no master of mine, and what do you mean 'and Sheena'?!" Sheena yelled infuriated by Zelos' comment.

Barrivus smirked and laughed slightly then said, "I take it you two know each other. Well, the three of us really need to get a move on, so it was sort of nice meeting you Zelos Wilder. Now let us leave Colette and Sheena."

Sheena nodded and walked to the door. "Colette, are you coming?"

Colette still stood next to Zelos who was waving goodbye to an annoyed Sheena. "Um… could Zelos maybe come with us, I mean, if he can?" Colette timidly asked.

"I don't really care, I just wish to leave." Barrivus stated bluntly as he walked out the door into the outside desert.

Sheena was furious as she yelled, "What! You've got to be kidding! We're bringing this fool with us?!" Sheena gestured towards Zelos when she said the word 'fool'.

Colette smiled and nodded, "Yup! It will be more fun with old friends! I mean, I really missed Zelos after the Ratatosk affair, so I really think Zelos should come with us."

Sheena buried her face inside her hands. "This is horrible!" She moaned.

Zelos walked to the door. "You heard the guy, let's get a move on! You first my little angel, and you my banshee." Zelos said as Colette and Sheena exited the inn.


	2. Anya

Barrivus stood waiting outside as the three original friends walked out. He was tapping his foot impatiently as he said, "If you're going to come with us Wilder then you need to keep up."

Zelos frowned. "Well, you don't have to be so mean about it." He complained.

Sheena shook her head in despise, "Oh, you are such a baby! Man up!"

"Ouch Sheena, that hurt my feelings."

"Oh man up already!"

"But-"

"Zelos just shut it."

Colette and Barrivus exchanged glances. Colette walked between the bickering two. "Come you guys, we want this trip to be fun, right? So stop fighting and let's go to the newly made Ozette, OK?" Sheena and Zelos reluctantly nodded.

As they exited Triet the sun was just above their heads. They were finally going to leave the desert, (like they were in there for long…)

The next day they were out of the desert and in a grassy plain that was filled with shrubs and occasional trees. Colette seemed to love it, Barrivus continued to look monotone, and Sheena and Zelos were too busy arguing to notice a thing.

Barrivus came to a stop. "Let's take a break here for lunch. Colette, you go get fire wood…so we can cook something. I'll go get food, and Zelos…go get…water. You think you can do that?" Barrivus instructed.

Zelos looked hurt as he said, "Ouch that hurt inside. Of course I can get water!" Zelos then marched off towards the nearby lake.

"What should I do?" Sheena asked.

Barrivus thought for a moment then asked, "You're like a ninja, right?"

Sheena rolled her eyes, "I guess you could say that…"

"Then you can stay here and watch the camp as we go get supplies." Barrivus said as he left the camp.

"Alright then, good luck Sheena!" Colette chimed as she skipped out of camp as well.

A short time after the others had left; Sheena heard something in the bushes. She then turned to see a woman standing there. The girl had slightly longer than shoulder length pink hair and blue eyes. She also wore a unique deep blue tang-top and a grey-white overcoat. She wore a white skirt with frilly things at the bottom. She wore long blue boots up to her knew. Her weapon was a two foot staff with jewels covering it with a crescent shaped blade connecting on either end. She was about five foot eight with the boots.

"Sheena Fujibayashi, prepare to meet your fate!" The woman yelled as she lunged at the surprised Sheena. Sheena tried to back flip away, but she was knocked down by the attackers fist. Sheena then side-stepped away from the thrust of the pursuer. Sheena finally pulled out her Divine Judgment spell cards and quickly deflected another blow. Swing after swing, back flip after front flip, the two continued to fight. The unknown attacker then spun and kicked Sheena in the gut with the bottom of her boot, sending the Mizuho chief stumbling backwards. Before Sheena could react again, the attacker did a spin kick twice, both hitting the side of Sheena's face.

"Damn! This girl is tough!" Sheena panted as she jumped sideways from another attack. Sheena then placed her two cards in front of her. Suddenly, a circle of cards surrounded her, and then the cards moved towards the attacker. "Cyclone Seal!" Sheena yelled as the cards lifted they attacker into the air and exploded, sending the attacker back to the ground. Disappointingly to Sheena, the woman landed on her feet. To Sheena's dismay, the woman began to chant a spell.

"The power that could render the heavens asunder,

The power of a thousand mighty angels,

With the mighty hellfire from the sky,

Come forth into my hand,

And smite thy enemies into a pile of ash,

Power of the gods, come forth,

Everlasting Scepter of Holy Might!" The attacker chanted as a gigantic ball of light energy appeared into her palm. She then began to launch it forward, but before she could, Colette tripped on a tree root and fell onto the attacker. As the attacker fell sideways, the beam launched into an eight foot radius blast that was as long as thirty feet, barely missing Sheena by a foot. The unknown woman and Colette fell to the ground.

Colette got up and brushed the dirt off her white outfit. The attacker got up as well and did the same thing. Sheena was still petrified at how close the mighty blast had been to her. Colette turned to the assailant. "Oh, I'm sorry! Were you trying to show off your moves to Sheena? I'm truly sorry for messing you up! Please, redo the spell for Sheena!" Colette stated as she gestured toward Sheena and smiled.

"Um, Colette, this girl…sort of just tried to kill me and all. I don't think I want a do-over." Sheena said as she rubbed her head.

The woman laughed slightly. "Man, you are clueless. Anyway, for the sake of the nobility in danger at Meltokio, criminal Sheena, you _must_ die!" The apparently noble woman stated.

Colette then stepped between the two fighters. "Stop! Why are you trying to murder Sheena? She's no criminal." Colette asked as she shook her head.

"She is! A man gave us a tip that he saw a woman in a purple coat and black ponytail haul off Princess Hilda and the King of Tethe'alla! She is an unlawful kidnapper! The man also said that she murdered two other nobles! She is scum to this land." The attacker explained with slight tears coming to her eyes. "The two murdered were my parents. So, I would happily get revenge by killing that monster!"

Sheena put her head down as Colette turned to her. "I know you wouldn't do something like that! Right Sheena?" Colette asked.

"I…didn't murder your parents nor kidnap anybody, the man was lying." Sheena sadly said. "You have to believe me."

The angry woman also looked down. "But, how could I believe you? You don't look like a murderer, and neither does your friend here, but I just met you."

"She isn't a murderer." A calm voice said. The three women turned to see Barrivus come in. "I've traveled with her for only a week now, but I know she didn't kill your parents nor kidnap anyone. That man was certainly lying. Now think about it, would you rather take a random man's word who you just met or three honest looking people's words you just met?" He asked as he crossed his arms. "It is your decision to make, but me and Colette will not just lay back and let you kill Sheena." He continued as Colette sternly nodded.

The woman looked down for a few moments, then looked up and said, "Alright…I…guess I believe you, you do seem like honest people." She said as she nodded. She then turned to look at Sheena straight in the eyes, "I know this isn't a good apology, but I truly am sorry. I was mislead."

Sheena smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Apology accepted." She said.

"But…I tried to kill you." She said sadly.

Sheena shook her head, "I'm alive aren't I?"

The woman smiled as well. "Yeah, you're right. My name is Anya Airvine, nice to meet you." Anya said awkwardly. "So is this all of you?"

"Disappointingly, no." Sheena said as she frowned. "We have with us the-"

Colette then suddenly gasped, "Look!" She yelled as she pointed to a charred black looking person. That person… was Zelos.

Zelos looked sad and hurt…literally. "Ugh, what happened? I was sitting by the lake getting water when a giant beam of light struck right next to me." Zelos explained, putting out a small flame on his hair.

Sheena giggled as Anya placed a hand to her mouth. "Oh no! I'm truly sorry! That beam was from me. You're lucky you didn't get hit directly or you would be dead!" Anya explained as Zelos smiled and walked up to her took hold of her hands. Anya looked surprised then annoyed.

"Well, well, I didn't see you hear miss beautiful! My name is Zelos, Zelos Wilder. My blossom of beauty, I accept your apology!" He chimed as Anya looked disgusted.

"The only thing _you're_ accepting is the idea she has a chest." Sheena scolded.

Zelos let go of Anya's hands and face Sheena. "More jealousy miss Sheena?" He joked as Sheena walked up and smacked Zelos across the face. "I'll smack you!" She yelled.

"Ow Sheena, say that _before_ you smack me!" He bellowed miserably. Sheena was furious as Anya walked up next to Barrivus and Colette.

"So, where to?" Anya asked.

"Altamera." Barrivus stated as Colette turned to face Anya.

Anya shook her head, "its pronounced _Altamira_ not Altamera."

"Oh, My bad." He said, slightly puzzled.

"Anyway, what are you guess going to do in Altamira? Is there anything important there or something?" Anya asked as she heard more bickering from behind.

"Yes, I found some interesting items in the Triet Ruins, so my client, I guess, needs these." Barrivus said as he pulled a bag of relics out of his side-pack that was strapped to his belt.

"We also need to take Sheena to Mizuho, the village plans to move to Sylvarant so Sheena needs to tell them that the area north of Iselia is a perfect moving spot!" Colette said excitedly.

Anya cocked up an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy about the village moving?" She asked.

"I live in Iselia, so Sheena and I could see each other way more often if the village moves!" Colette explained as she spun for a second.

Anya nodded understandingly, "Alright then. Hey, on the way to Altamira, where are you going to stop? It is longer than a week's travel away." Anya asked.

"We decided to stop in the newly made Ozette. We heard it is bigger and better than before. They also don't prejudice against half elves anymore." Barrivus stated.

"How come?" Anya asked, "I like half elves, but Ozette I thought hated them."

"They don't anymore since a half elf young boy helped rebuild it along with a young girl." Barrivus explained as Colette smiled again.

"Those two people were Genis Sage and Presea Combatir." Colette explained. "I'm proud to be friends with both."

Anya twirled her pink hair as she said, "Do you think we will meet any of your World Regeneration companions? I would love to meet them!" Anya said as she daydreamed of meeting them.

"You've already met Zelos and Sheena." Colette chimed cheerfully.

Anya's eyes widened. "They…were your companions?" She mused as she turned to face the two. "I can see Sheena helping to save the world…but not exactly Zelos." She confessed. "But I'm glad to have met them both. I guess I will be traveling with you." She stated as she turned back to Barrivus and Colette.

"Um…Ok…Glad to have you with us!" Colette said happily.

"I don't know exactly when we decided this…but I'm fine with it." Barrivus decided as he smiled too.

"Even though you tried to kill me, I still wish for you to come with us." Sheena agreed as she walked up from behind. Anya nodded respectfully.

"I'd love to have more female companions!" Zelos yelled with exasperated joy. Sheena backhanded him in the face as Colette and Anya laughed.

"Alright, happy to be in the group." Anya stated as the five packed up and began to walk away.

That night Colette sat away from the rest of the party members. Tears welled in her usually happy eyes. Anya seemed to notice since she walked away from the campfire to sit next to Colette. Colette looked up at a concerned Anya.

"What's wrong Colette?" Anya sympathetically asked.

Colette nodded, "This…is exactly three months…since my father…Frank…past away. He had contracted a fever, a bad one. It rose and rose until Raine Sage and another doctor figured out he had a rare disease, Zyfilium. He lasted two weeks with the deadly disease, and then he died in his sleep. He had always been there for me, so…I feel sad on this day. I know, compared to my usually happy self, I look pathetic." Colette explained as she grabbed her knees.

Anya shook her head and placed her hand on Colette's shoulder, "No, you do not look pathetic. Don't say ridiculous things like that. It is only natural to cry for your father's death. My parents died not too long ago, and I grieved for up to a month afterward. I heard your mother is gone as well, so you and I are similar in that way."

"Thanks." Colette said managing a small smile.

Anya looked up to the stars. "I heard that your father was Pepe, so who is Frank?" She asked carefully.

"After Frank passed away three months ago, Pepe, who was my neighbor, moved in to help Phaidra take care of me. Since Pepe has taken care of me for a long time, and since Phaidra said he sort of adopted me, I always refer to him as father. I love him, as a father, just like Frank. They both cheered me on when I thought I would fail, they urged me forward when something was tough, they gave me a person to come to when I was sad, and they both empathized when I was and am happy. So, when I think of Pepe, I think of Frank. That makes me feel like Frank is watching over me. In turn that makes me feel a lot better. Except for some times, like now, I feel good to think I have multiple fathers watching me. Anya, do you ever think this way?" Colette asked after explaining her thoughts.

"I don't feel like I have to fathers, but even though I know my father is dead, I too feel like he is watching over me along with my mother. That is what helped pull me through that terrible month." Anya explained as she looked back up to the stars.

Colette smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up. "Thank you, Anya. I needed that." She said.

Anya nodded, "You are welcome. So, go back to the fire, I'll stay here for a bit longer." She responded as Colette nodded and strolled back to the camp site. Anya looked back up to the stars. "Mom, dad, I miss you, but I think you are there, listening to what I have to say, always. Thank you, for being there for me months ago, and for helping me help Colette." She said as a single tear streamed down her cheek.


	3. The Magnificent Sage

The next morning was cloudy and glum, and a slight drizzle began shortly after the group started to wake up. They were close to Ozette but they probably wouldn't arrive there until the late afternoon, so they wanted to wake up early to get to their destination on time (As in before dusk).

Barrivus stood up and began packing up his equipment as Anya walked over next to him. He turned to see her, smiled slightly, then turned back to finish packing. After packing, he turned to see Anya still standing beside him.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"Well, I saw you have a priest outfit, or more accurately a modified priest outfit on, so I was curious." She asked as she eyed the designs on the priest outfit.

Barrivus shook his head. "Curious about what exactly?" He asked.

"Well, I found out you're no longer in the Church of Martel, so, I wanted to know the story of how you left and why." She asked curiously. "So, will you tell me?"

Barrivus sat down on a patch of dry grass. "Well, everyone else is asleep, so sit down and I'll tell you." He decided as he rolled his eyes. "I don't see why it's so important."

"It's nice to know about a companions past, recent or long ago." Anya explained.

"You sure are stubborn." Barrivus joked.

"I will assume that as a compliment." Anya decided.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Barrivus said. "Well, the first reason is there is no goddess Martel, and many people like me realized that before the regeneration, some still don't believe it. So, I decided to leave a church that worships no one. I also saw how corrupt the church was and is. It kills to serve a tree guardian who is no goddess. What happened in Luin at the hands of a Martel Commandant was bad, even if the man was from the Vanguard. It was still easy for him to rise in the ranks of the Martel Knights and destroy cities. I also left…for more personal reasons." Barrivus explained.

Anya nodded, "Thanks for telling me, I won't press further, I know when to stop."

Barrivus nodded and walked back to the middle of camp to wake the rest. Anya looked up at the sky as she said, "The people who live on this world…"

Colette woke up to a moaning sound. She looked over to see Barrivus shaking a tired Zelos. "Wake up!" Barrivus yelled impatiently as Zelos placed some thick leaves over his ears.

"Let me handle this." Anya stated as she walked nest to Zelos. She then lifted her foot and kicked him. Zelos jumped up with a start.

"Ouch, alright, alright I'll get up. Owwwww…there was no need for that!" Zelos whined as he sat up and moaned.

"Yeah there was." Sheena said as she stood up, "You wouldn't stop moaning, I was planning to do that myself. And will you just shut up and stop being a baby!?" Sheena asked in annoyance.

"That hurt Sheena." Zelos complained. 'Man, my hunnies lately are so mean to me." He sobbed.

Sheena smacked him across the face as she yelled, "I'm not your hunny you pitiful chosen!"

"Good morning everyone!" Colette announced cheerfully as she walked over to everyone. "Zelos, could you please get up?" Colette asked.

"Of course Colette." Zelos stated as Sheena became furious. "What? She asked nicely." Zelos said purposely trying to get Sheena mad.

"Alright you two, just cool it. We need to get a move on to Ozette, alright?" Anya pointed out. Everyone nodded and the crew of people left for Ozette.

Ozette was a town…out of the main stream. It was surrounded by dense forest and was atop large tree roots. After the rebuilding, the town was now twice the size as before the World Regeneration and had two thirds more people than before. The town also had a local militia made to protect the town.

Anya had never been to the town before, Barrivus had passed through it one time before, Colette had only seen the first Ozette, and Sheena/Zelos hadn't seen it either. Overall the town was new to the group.

"Well, this almost classifies as a small city." Anya noted.

"Yeah, at least compared to Mizuho." Sheena agreed.

"It's pretty!" Colette mused with joy as she turned her head every this way and that to take note of the whole city.

Barrivus walked next to the inn. "Here, let's at least book rooms for the night, then we can go our separate ways through the city." Barrivus stated as everyone else agreed by nodding.

The inn was made of long oak logs cut from the surrounding forest. It was slightly dark, but the candles and paintings on the wall made it feel warm and cozy. Barrivus handed the asked amount of money to the innkeeper.

"Alright, you have rooms for the night." The innkeeper said. Barrivus nodded and turned to the group.

"I'm going to check the supply shops here. We are running low on food and water, so I'll go to the general store and food mart." Barrivus decided as he exited the inn.

"I'll go with him; I have nothing else to do." Zelos said as he left the building.

Anya opened the door and left without saying anything, leaving Colette and Sheena. The tow looked at each other.

"Well Colette, where are you going to explore?" Sheena asked as Colette thought.

"Um…well…there are so many new places I wish to explore here. Hmmmm…How about we check which house is Presea's." Colette said as Sheena nodded in agreement. The two got up and also left the building.

After searching for a few minutes they found the biggest house in town; Presea's. But when they were going to walk up to it, they saw people at the front door arguing about something. One was halfway between the outside and the inside of the house, he was in the doorway. The other was a woman. She had a white-grey ponytail that hung down to her waist. She wore a dark purple under shirt and a hard leather armor vest. She wore leather gold-trimmed gauntlets and boots. She had a pair of black pants on with a lighter purple skirt with ruby red colored trim. She wore an ebony belt with a sheath of red leather and gold. Her short sword's hilt had black leather and gold palm-sized balls with a ruby in each attached to the each end of the crosspiece. The bottom of the hilt had a gold diamond shaped covering surrounding two sides of a sapphire. When she pulled her blade out slightly the saw it was bright polished silver that curved ever so slightly, elven made. The blade read; Reveanjet, it was an enchanted sword as well. The woman also had dark green eyes. Behind her were two guards that looked identical-besides the hair and eyes-to each other.

"Go away, you are not allowed to step into this house." The man in the doorway said stubbornly.

The woman smiled. "You fool; I could strike you down in an instant. Since we have control over this town and I am in charge, I order you to let me in. I am being nice, so move aside now." The woman ordered with easy to see authority.

The man trembled which seemed to please the woman. "I see you are frightened. Well, I know the girl who owns this house told you to watch it for her, but she didn't know we were coming. I'm sure she will understand if you let me in." The woman said sort of wickedly. The man looked down to think. The woman's smirk suddenly turned to a frown, "To late to answer!" She said as she unsheathed her elven short sword and thrust it into the man's chest in one quick and swift movement; the man fell to the floor. "Alright men, let's search the house." She ordered. The men obediently followed her in as they shut the door.

Colette's hands were on her mouth in shock, tears flooding her eyes. "How…awful." She managed to say. "We have to do something!" She announced as she began to walk forward. Sheena placed a hand on Colette's shoulder and shook her head. "Why?" Colette asked.

"Think about it. That woman probably has men of her unit all over the town. If we attacked, she could call them in an instant." Sheena explained.

"But what if we blocked her path out?" Colette asked.

"If we were able to do that, which I doubt we could seeing how fast and well armed she was, those other two men would go. If we tried to take out the other two men, the women would take one of us out." Sheena explained.

"But, the Tethe'alla army would surely help if we asked them." Colette said desperately. "I mean, this was murder."

"I don't know if the law would see it that way." Sheena said as Colette looked puzzled. "Listen, she said the town was under her control, so the army and law would see it as keeping the peace. She would say she needed to check something out and he stayed in her way. She could easily say he struck first, and those men would back her up. Let's just go to the inn and tell the others so we can leave tomorrow." Sheena explained as Colette nodded. The two stood up and left for the inn.

"That's… a sobering story for sure." Zelos said as Anya and Barrivus looked down at the floor.

"Well, I know this is bad, but there is nothing we can do. We should get some rest and leave as soon as we can."Anya announced as Barrivus nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I bought supplies so we can leave tomorrow morning as soon as we wake up." He said as Sheena and Zelos too nodded. Colette still looked stern.

"This is wrong." She said depressingly.

Sheena placed a hand on Colette's shoulder as she said, "I know, but let's just all go to bed." Everyone began to walk up the stairs.

That night Sheena and Colette lay on beds as Anya sat back to the wall on the floor, not sleeping even though the time was midnight.

"Anya, who do you think those people were? I mean, do you think that they are under the law?" Sheena asked as Colette finally fell asleep.

Anya thought for a moment then stated, "No, the people under the law wouldn't commit that kind of treason, that murder. They would have simply hauled that poor man away."

"Yeah, and they wouldn't have someone in charge of the town like that woman either. So, who do you think they are?" Sheena responded.

"I do not know. All I know is that it is probably a well organized criminal organization. I mean, you said the two men behind that woman listened to her orders without question? So she is probably what helps keep at least some of the group together. Most likely through fear no doubt." Anya answered as she thought out what she was saying in her head.

Sheena frowned. "I wonder who that man was. He had to have known Presea if she let him watch her house. Man, I feel sorry for her. Her house was entered by force by people who should be the last ones to be in there." Sheena stated as she thought of Presea. "I hope she is doing better off than us right now, at least I hope she isn't witnessing murders."

"I agree." Anya stated, "No one should have to bear to witness that. No you should get some rest like Colette."

Sheena turned to her side and soon did just that. Anya frowned and ended up staying awake all night again.

The next morning the group gathered at the bottom floor of the inn. The innkeeper wished them luck on their as the group exited the inn. Outside they took one last look at the new built city. Then, suddenly, they saw a boy racing towards them. He wore a light blue over shirt with short sleeves and wore light blue plants. He had silver hair that sometimes looked white. That boy was none other than Genis Sage.

Colette yelped with joy as Genis stood right in front of them. Colette ran and hugged Genis as Sheena patted him on the head.

Genis shoved the two off. "Hey, hey! Cut it out! Ugh, missed you too." Genis said backing away a few steps. When he regained his calm he said, "Hello Sheena, Colette, and… oh great, Zelos Wilder." Genis said as he smacked his forehead and moaned.

"Hey I heard and saw that you little twerp!" Zelos insulted irritably.

"Great to see you Genis!" Colette cheered with overwhelming excitement.

"Whoa, slow down Colette, give the boy some air." Sheena said as Colette shyly backed off still smiling.

Genis glanced at Anya and Barrivus who chuckled at the scene which seemed to embarrass Genis. "Who are those two?" he asked.

"I'm Anya Airvine, pleased to meet you." Anya said stepping forward.

"And I'm Barrivus, a former priest. It is a pleasure." He said respectfully.

"Well, it is nice to meet you guys as well." Genis said politely. "But I have a favor to ask you. Since I saw you guys a moment ago, I think my plan will work. First off, since you came out of an inn, I assume you've been here for a day. So, I guess you've noticed the people who are running this town, those soldiers? Anyway, you might have heard about the murder yesterday."

"At Presea's house." Sheena added as Genis nodded.

"Yes. Well, that isn't the first time the law here has been broken this week. Thievery, assault, and one other murder have taken place here this past week. The murder recently and the thievery were both caused by the woman who is currently leading here. Well, this is bound to happen again if we don't put a stop to it." Genis continued.

"Wait, doesn't this town have a recently made militia or something?" Zelos asked.

"Yes, but they have been gone for a week and will be back tomorrow at the slow pace they're walking. They have been gone for a week, which would normally be odd. I think that the lady running the town sent a fake message pretending to be the militia captain to the militia telling them to go to the north of here to train for a week. Of course, that would mean that the actual captain is in danger…or is dead. I want to overthrow the center of power here which is at the northern most part of the town. There will be lots of grunts and that lady there, but with all of us and the militia on our side, I'm sure we can win." Genis explained.

"Wait, I thought you said that the militia was a day away from here." Barrivus pointed out as there were murmurs of agreement.

"That is true. That is why a couple of us will have to go and fetch the militia and bring them here a while before the rest make a move." Genis replied.

"How many will go to get the militia?" Zelos asked.

"A couple means _two_ you moron." Genis stated bluntly as Sheena laughed. "Ugh you are such an idiot." He continued.

Zelos glared at Genis with hate, "Can it you little brat." He furiously snarled.

Genis shook his head. "Anyway, do you all of you want to help?"

"Of course! At least, I want to." Colette immediately announced as she jumped up to her feet. "If it brings peace to this town!"

Anya smiled as she said, "I guess there's no problem in trying."

"Well, if I can save the beautiful damsels in the town and protect my hunnies then I'm Ok with the plan." Zelos said proudly as Sheena smacked him.

"Ugh, I can't trust this guy to do anything, so I might as well go and help." Sheena stated as Zelos whimpered.

"Alright." Barrivus muttered.

Genis vaulted up with triumph and joy. "OK then. First we need to decide who will go and get the militia; those two people will have to leave in the next few minutes."

"I'll go." Barrivus decided.

"I'll go too." Sheena said.

"OK then, you two should head off then." Genis suggested. Barrivus and Sheena nodded as the exited the town.

Genis turned to the rest and said, "Alright then, it is time to plan out the attack. We should probably attack in the next two hours."

Anya, Colette, Genis, and Zelos sat behind some trees just outside of the enemy's stronghold. Most of the guards and soldiers were out and training. Luckily, the tyrannical dictator woman was observing them near the door to the complex.

"Alright, Zelos and Anya, you guys go up there and gain the woman's attention. Eventually you will start fighting. That is when Colette and I will back you guys up. Does that sound like a good battle tactic?" Genis asked as the group nodded. "Alright, Anya and Zelos, you turn."

Anya and Zelos walked into the courtyard. The woman there smiled and walked till she was three feet from the two. "Well, what can I do for you two today?" The woman asked casually.

"I'll make this simple; stop harassing and killing the people of this town!" Anya ordered as the woman frowned.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" The woman asked trying to play clueless.

"Careful Anya, this is how she acted right before she killed the man at Presea's house, at least that is what Colette said." Zelos warned as Anya mouthed 'I know'.

The woman turned to face Zelos, "Oh, but out you puffed up ugly and pompous fool." She snarled as Zelos gasped in shock. "Time's up." She said as she swung her sword at Anya who jumped back and took out her weapon.

Zelos unsheathed his short sword and quickly swung at the woman who parried the blow. She then swung twice, each one parrying Anya and Zelos' attacks. "You think you can best me, Inalla Mianea, in battle?"

For the next two minutes the three fought vigorously until Anya and Zelos were panting. Inalla wasn't even sweating or panting even slightly. "Tired already? I thought this was going to be a challenge!" Inalla joked as she swung at Anya.

Anya blocked the blow and yelled at Zelos, "Go and deal with the guards who are about to join the fight!" Anya ordered as Zelos agreed and struck down the first soldier easily.

"You seriously think you can face me alone?" Inalla asked. Suddenly a fiery explosion sent Inalla jumping back twice. When she looked up she quickly had to block a Chakram that was flying towards her. Genis ran in the direction of the guards as Colette ran with her Angel Halo Chakrams in her hands towards Inalla.

Colette flew both Chakrams as Anya swung twice with her weapon. Inalla parried both swings and barely had enough time to block the Chakrams. A second after three more quick swings came at Inalla followed by two more Chakrams.

Genis launched another fireball which blew up two more guards. Zelos spun this way and that while spinning his sword, cutting down plenty of guards that got in his way. "Stalagmite!" Genis yelled as a group of jagged rocks came up from the ground and crushed six guards and soldiers.

"There are still too many of them, even for how well we're doing." Genis admitted as Zelos cut down another man.

"You're right about that." Zelos agreed as Genis held up his kendama One World up in the air. Zelos swung Last Fencer down onto the captain of the soldiers.

Then, a single arrow hit one of the oncoming soldiers. Zelos turned to see dozens of militia men coming and fighting. Behind them Sheena and Barrivus gave commands.

Inalla swung twice causing Anya to jump back after blocking the swing and the swings also deflected Colette's Chakram. Inalla turned to see the militia men. "Well, I guess this is my cue to leave. So long you to, it has been fun. We may meet again sometime, and after this battle, I look forward to it." Inalla said as she hopped on a standing velocodragon. She and two guards following rode off away from Ozette.

"Damn! Why did she have to get away?!" Anya yelled in annoyance.

Colette walked up beside her. "Anya, its fine. We managed to free Ozette, isn't that enough?"

Anya nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry Colette."

The next morning the group stood at the entrance to Ozette preparing to leave. They were finally ready to leave for Altamira.

"Well, let's get going." Sheena said as her, Barrivus, and Zelos began to leave.

"Wait!" Said Genis as he ran up to where they were. "I want to go with you." He said.

"Alright." Anya decided as she looked to the rest. "What do you guys think?"

"Of course!" Sheena added as Zelos agreed with a thumb up.

"Yay, Welcome aboard Genis!" Colette stated with joy as she jumped up and down.

The group left the city of Ozette behind, now with one more standing at their side, though maybe a half a person at their side if you consider Genis' height…


	4. The Ancient Dragon, Yaggarnnilf

It has been two days since the battle at Ozette. The group of six once again camped in an open plain when the sun began to set. They were only a few miles from Altamira, about to step onto the thin strip of land that connected Altamira to the two largest continents.

"It has been a long time Genis." Sheena stated as she sat down next to the boy. "Like what, five months?"

Genis nodded. "It… has been that long since I've seen Raine, we both have been busy."

"I understand, you must miss her." Sheena said sympathetically.

"Awwww, is little Genis sister-sick!" Zelos teased as Sheena smacked him to the ground.

"Geese Sheena, You never think before your actions." Zelos whined.

"That's not true! I thought about hitting you since Ozette." Sheena retaliated with a smile. "I just didn't know the right moment."

"If it took you _that_ long to think of the right moment to smack me, then your chest is _really_ the only thing going for you." Zelos commented bitterly as Sheena glared at him menacingly. Zelos looked frightened as he backed away.

Sheena shook her head as she looked back to Genis, "You're a strong and smart kid, you'll pull through until you meet Raine again." She said as Genis looked up gratefully. "It was nothing." Sheena said modestly.

"Yeah Genis, you have us until then!" Colette added with a fist straight up into the air and a hop. "Right Sheena?"

"Right Colette, and calm down, no need to get excited." Sheena responded.

"Sorry." Colette said as she sat down slightly embarrassed.

"Alright everybody, we all should get some rest for tomorrow. I'll take watch." Anya stated as everyone set up for bed.

"What's with you and not sleeping and always taking watch?" Sheena asked as Colette and Genis pondered the question.

"…" Was the only response out of Anya.

"If she doesn't want to say, let her be." Barrivus ordered bluntly as everyone dropped the subject and began to sleep.

"I can't tell them…They would never understand…what happened that night…" Anya whispered to herself unhappily. She closed her eyes and sighed, tears slightly filling her sorrowful eyes. She sat, back to a rock, looking out at the barely seeable sun.

The next morning they quickly packed up and headed out.

*yawn* "I'm tired." Zelos announced yawning again and again. Sheena punched him in the side to shut him up.

"You know, feminism is a virtue…" Zelos began as Sheena glared at him again.

"Shut up Zelos, don't you dare finish that sentence; I know it won't turn out right." Sheena demanded.

"A virtue you don't have. The only virtue you have is clear to be seen." Zelos said as Sheena looked up.

Sheena smacked extremely hard since it sent Zelos sprawling to the side. "You PERVERT! You were staring at my chest when you said that! Ugh, inconceivable!" Sheena roared. Zelos made sure to keep his distance.

"Moron." Genis stated.

"Hey, I heard that you pathetic little twerp." Zelos responded with an irritated look on his face. "Why does everyone gain up and pick on me?" Zelos said sadly. *sob* *sob*

"Because you are an idiot and you are irritating!" Everyone but Colette said at the same time as Zelos looked surprised.

"Come guys, where's the love?" Zelos complained miserably.

The group arrived at a large hillside. At the top was a single flower.

"Wow, it's pretty!" Colette chimed as she skipped towards it.

"No, don't pick it; you don't know what it is attached to!" Everyone hollered as Colette picked the flower. She skipped back with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong? It's just a flower." Colette said. The group suddenly felt a rumble. It then turned into a mini earthquake. On top of the hill a giant beast began to come out of the ground. It was red and scaly. Soon the six people travelers knew that it was a dragon, and a large one. It had gold eyes and long black horns. Around its neck was a gold necklace with a sapphire in the middle.

"Colette _that_ is what was wrong with the flower." Sheena stated as Colette's eyes widened. She dropped the flower and said "Oh."

"Who dares wake me?" The dragon roared as everyone jumped.

"It talks?" Zelos asked dumbfounded. This seemed to cause the dragon to lose his cool.

"Of course I can talk you idiotic humans!" The dragon roared again clearly insulted.

"I'm a half elf." Genis stated.

"I don't care! You are all rash and stupid! Who assumes I can't talk? I'm the great ancient dragon, Yaggarnnilf! Gosh people really fall behind on the ancient history of the world these days. And what's with the whole 'it' business? I'm a boy!" The dragon ranted as everyone looked at each other awkwardly.

"Um, well, we need to get moving, so we're leaving. Goodbye." Colette said shyly as the group began to walk around the dragon. Yaggarnnilf looked furious as he soared into the sky and blocked their way around.

"NO one will leave here alive today! Well, I will, but you all will die NOW!" The dragon roared as he swung his tail and sent the group in different directions. Genis stood up next to Sheena and Barrivus.

"Man, dragons are sure cranky when they are old." Genis joked as the dragon turned to glare at him. Genis' eyes widened as he hid behind Sheena.

"I'm NOT cranky! DIE tiny being!" Yaggarnnilf yelled as he landed next to the three.

"That's it." Barrivus stated. Barrivus pulled from his belt the green weapon. At the bottom of the holding piece was a turquoise three-fingered dragon hand holding a red orb the size of someone's palm. Above that was a foot and a half long black leather holding grip. Above the orb and dragon hand was what looked like an open turquoise dragon's mouth with red rubies for eyes and spikes on the head. The mouth opened seven inches wide, and between the bottom and top of the mouth was a brood and curved blade. It was only six and a half to eight inches long and it was connected to either side of the mouth. On the blade read Light Cutter. The curved part of the blade faced towards the bottom of the mouth.

Barrivus ran forward towards the dragon. The broad and short blade glowed yellow like light, then the glowing beam grew to two feet long, then to three feet. Barrivus cut three times in different directions at the dragon's side. As the dragon got hurt from the light, Barrivus swung down once and the beams exploded in another beam of light and sent a spear shaped beam at Yaggarnnilf. With the five total beams of cutting light, the dragon was hurt. But it quickly swung its tail which hit Barrivus, which sent him flying into Genis and Sheena and knocking them over.

On the other side of the dragon was Colette, Zelos, and Anya. While Barrivus had been using Light Cutter's lights, Anya had been shielding the three with barrier magic from flames that came from the dragon's mouth.

"Alright, while I block the fire with barriers, Zelos will shoot spells at the dragon like Lightning and Fireball while you Colette shall use Judgment and Angel Feathers on the dragon." Anya ordered as Zelos used lightning on the dragon.

Though the dragon was getting hit with spells, it still stood strong. It would block one of either Colette's or Zelos' spells but miss the other's spell. Colette then shouted "Holy Judgment!", which was more powerful than Judgment. At the same time Zelos used Thunder Blade and Barrivus, on the other side of the dragon, used Holy Lance.

The dragon was defenseless as all three spells hit directly. It began to fall over as Sheena used Cyclone Seal and Genis used Explosion on it. With the five moves, the dragon fell over, defeated. The last bit of fire was deflected by Anya as all six of the party members ran to the head of the dragon.

"You…humans…and tiny half elf small person…fight well…ancient dragon…go to happy place…in the dank rocks…goodbye…t…o…Yagga…rnn…i…lf…from world…of stupid…peoples…" The dragon managed to say as the light faded from its eyes and died.

Colette looked sad. "All because I pulled a flower…It's all my fault it died."

"No, it's not. It chose to attack us, therefore bringing upon its own downfall." Barrivus said, not to comfort Colette, but to point out the truth.

"Yes, but I do feel sorry for the dragon." Anya said.

"Oh well, what happened, happened, the great Yaggar- whatsitsface is gone." Zelos announced.

"Yeah, let's just forget about it and go, there's nothing else to say." Barrivus stated as they left the battle field.

That night the group stumbled upon a mobile in. It was pulled by three horses and had three beds inside. Two people came up to the group.

"Welcome, to our mobile inn. Can I help you weary travelers?" One of the men asked.

"That lines rehearsed, isn't it?" Barrivus asked as the other man looked annoyed.

"Well, whatever. Want to stay or what?" The first man asked.

"Now that's not how you should treat possible guests." Anya chime as the two men looked further irritated.

"We'll take a room!" Colette yelled as everyone turned to her in surprise. Colette handed the appropriate amount of money for six guests.

"Well enjoy your stay, but there are only two rooms." The second man said.

"I'll stay outside." Anya said as she sat next to the inn.

"I'll stay out too." Barrivus said as he walked towards the horses and sat next to them.

"Me and Sheena could share a bed. It could be really fun" Zelos offered as Sheena elbowed him in the stomach.

"You're sleeping outside you pervert." Sheena ordered as Genis, Colette, and she walked into the inn.

"Smooth Zelos." Said a voice from behind Zelos. Zelos got up and turned to see Seles.

"Seles? What are you doing in a place like this?" Zelos asked as he ran and put a hand on her forehead.

Seles lifted her brother's hand from her forehead and smiled. "I'm not sick. A doctor treated me a little while ago and I feel a lot better. So, I wanted to see the new world first hand, so I left with Tokunaga and started a mobile inn business. Those two you met earlier are our new employees." Seles explained as Tokunaga walked next to her.

"Yes, and the business has worked marvelously. We have made much profit and customers happy." Tokunaga added as Seles nodded.

"Yeah, and this business has made me happy. I get to see the world. Right now we are headed for Ozette. We just left Altamira." Seles explained as Zelos was still surprised. "Calm down big brother, I'm fine. You seem to have a job to do, so I don't want you to have to worry about me along the way."

Zelos finally nodded in agreement. "Alright sis'." He said.

"Master Zelos, you should get some rest. Seles should also return to her private sleeping corridors," Tokunaga urged.

"Alright Tokunaga, you should go sleep as well." Seles said as Tokunaga bowed.

"As you wish Miss Seles. Goodnight to you and Master Zelos." Tokunaga said as he entered the opposite side of the inn near the horses.

"Alright big brother, I need to get to sleep too, so goodnight." Seles said as she entered the room next to Tokunaga's.

"Goodnight." Zelos responded though Seles couldn't hear.

"You know, you'll have to let her go sometime." Anya stated as she walked next to Zelos.

"I know. It's just hard to let her go. She used to be so sick and frail, so I always felt like I needed to protect from danger and going places. I know she is fine now and going off on her own with Tokunaga and a mobile inn, and I know Tokunaga can help her, but I still feel it's my responsibility to protect Seles." Zelos explained as Anya nodded and looked at the stars.

"That is a good thing. You never want to lose that feeling; it's natural for the older brother wanting to protect the younger sister. I respect that from you, and the idea you still want to protect Seles means you really care about her." Anya explained.

"Yeah, I know she's only my half sister, but I still care for her." Zelos added.

"You should care, and keep caring." Anya continued.

"Yeah, she can handle herself. It looks like she's having fun and enjoying herself. Meeting all kinds of different and new people, seeing all kinds of different landscapes and cities she had only heard of, all along a journey of giving travelers a nice place to rest and eat." Zelos said as he smiled. "And that's the best thing I could ask for her."

"You know, you are a good person when you don't act like you usually do." Anya stated cheerfully.

"Thanks, I guess." Zelos said as he turned and tried to sleep.

The next morning the party gathered together and prepared to head to Altamira.

"Nice meeting yah" Said the first employee.

"Yeah, see ya'!" Said the other.

"A pleasure to meet you all and to be in your presence Master Zelos." Tokunaga said graciously.

"Nice to meet you too." Barrivus and Anya said.

"Well, see you again sometime brother. It was nice seeing you again. I wish you luck on your journey with your friends." Seles said.

"Alright, see you sister." Zelos said as everyone waved goodbyes to each other. The group of six continued on to Altamira.

"Well Miss Seles, are we ready to depart?" Tokunaga asked as he gestured towards the inn and while the two employees went to tidy the beds.

"Oh, yes, of course." Seles said as the she hopped into her room. "Be safe…Zelos." She whispered to herself.

"It was nice meeting your sister again!" Colette yelled with joy.

"I agree." Sheena added.

"Yeah." Genis agreed.

"I sure Zelos thinks the same way." Anya concluded as Zelos nodded.

"Yeah, it was nice." Zelos concluded.


	5. Altamira

The group arrived at Altamira. The city was bustling with activity, rich and poor wandering the streets. The resort had not too many houses but plenty of space in their hotel like building. In the street was the annual 'Everything's Cheap!' sale. Carts of every size roamed the city streets, selling a whole bunch of different merchandise.

"I've never seen Altamira like this before! Look at all the carts of cool stuff to buy!" Colette exclaimed with joy, taking in all the views of the busy resort.

"Well, you've only been here a couple of times Colette." Sheena said, patting Colette on the shoulder. "So it's pretty obvious you've never seen the city like this. Since the cities two days away from Mizuho's current location, I get to visit every two months if I want. And the sale happens every two months, which is why everyone comes to buy things. Some items range all the way to eighty percent off!"

"Wow Sheena, you're well informed. Of course I wouldn't expect less from the chief of Mizuho." Anya commented while staring at the beach. "How about we go swimming?" She asked all of a sudden excited.

Zelos looked over to Sheena who glared back at him. Zelos clearly didn't have good thoughts in his mind since he said, "Yeah, it would be _really_ fun."

Barrivus sighed. "I guess my client can wait for a little while longer."

The group changed quickly and was now at the beach. Zelos flirted with many girls on the beach, Genis sat by the beach looking at the waves, Colette played in the water while talking to Genis, Sheena walked around aimlessly, and Anya lay under an umbrella on a towel.

"Well my cutties, I need to go. I'll chat with you babes later." Zelos said as he excited the band of flirting girls. He walked over to where Sheena was standing. "Nice bathing suit Sheena, I can't seem to take my eyes off it." Zelos mused; Sheena just smacked him and crossed her arms.

"You idiotic pervert, stop staring at me." Sheena ordered.

"There's just so much to look at." Zelos continued, too late realizing it was too late to fix what he had just said. Sheena kicked him in the knee and smacked him in the face. She then stormed off leaving Zelos pained and hopping on the beach.

"Colette, you sure seem to be having a good time." Genis noted as Colette cheered and splashed in the ocean.

"Come on Genis, come into the water! It's fun and refreshing!" Colette beckoned as she continued to hop in the water.

"You know you're nineteen Colette, so you shouldn't be acting this way." Genis pointed out as Colette stood in the water.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Colette apologized as she breast-stroked around in circles.

"You don't need to apologize for that…" Genis stated.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry." Colette cheerfully replied.

Genis buried his head in his hands. "Ugh." He moaned as he shook his head.

Barrivus sat next to Anya still wearing the outfit he always wore.

Anya lifted her sun glasses and cocked up an eyebrow. "You're coming to the beach in that? My goodness you're thick." She stated as Barrivus sighed.

"I hate beaches. They're pointless." Barrivus said bluntly.

"Well, Mr. Dull is still no fun at all." Anya teased as she beamed a smile.

"I smile and laugh, and not too rarely." Barrivus objected as Anya laughed slightly.

"I know, you just don't like to do fun things, and you also, sometimes, don't even talk much." Anya explained.

"Oh well, soon we should head for my client." Barrivus said as he looked at Anya then everyone in the group. "And we will meet her properly, not in bathing suits." He added quickly.

Anya giggled slightly and stood up. "Good idea."

After the beach the party got back in their normal clothes and headed for the hotel building. Once inside they went to the third floor. Barrivus lead the way to where his client was. Genis' eyes widened when he saw who it was.

The client turned and yelled, "Genis?"

"Raine!" Genis yelled excitedly as he hugged his sister.

"How sweet. They haven't seen each other for months and now they are reunited." Anya mused as she turned to Barrivus. "Why didn't you mention the client was Genis' sister?"

"I didn't know my client's last name. I just thought Genis' sister having the same name as my client was mere coincidence." Barrivus explained calmly.

"Hello professor, it's good to see you!" Colette said as she walked next to Raine.

"Good to see you too." Raine stated as she looked at Sheena. "Hello Sheena."

"Well, well, Raine sage. Still obsessed with the Triet Ruins?" Sheena said sarcastically as Raine's eyes lit up.

"Yes! The Triet Ruins are a relic of ancient insight! The importance these ruins are to researchers in modern day society! The untold truths within the barely in contact polycarbonate! Oh, just thinking about the wonders of those extraordinary ruins makes my heart flutter! Barrivus, give me the items you found!" Raine babbled as she entered 'Ruin Mode'.

"Raine in Ruin Mode, it never changes." Sheena observed as Anya cocked her head to the side.

"Ruin Mode?" She asked.

"When Raine sees or thinks about ancient ruins, artifacts, etc. she goes into her own crazy world." Genis explained.

"It's also fun to imitate!" Colette added excitedly.

Raine gazed at the Triet Ruin artifacts Barrivus had just given her. "Marvelous! Oh, look at the ancient inscriptions and designs! Oh the hours of studying and analyzing I will get out of this!" Raine babbled. Raine ranted and swung her arms around as Colette stood by her and copied the arm movements.

"See? This is fun!" Colette insisted as Raine looked at her.

"Colette, what are you doing?" The teacher asked.

"She's being my little angel!" Zelos chimed happily. Sheena rolled her eyes. "Is that jealousy I see there Sheena?" Zelos asked just to annoy Sheena, and it worked. She turned slightly red as she screamed at Zelos to go jump off a cliff. When Zelos pressed on with his comments, Sheena hit him.

Barrivus shook his head. "Same as always."

"They make a good couple." Colette pitched in.

Sheena turned surprised as Zelos laughed. "Me, with Sheena? There's no love, just an all day and night stare fest!" Zelos roared as Sheena punched him in the shoulder.

"Ugh, I could never think of anything worse!" Sheena added, though slightly embarrassed.

Genis laughed then turned to Raine who was busy stuffing the items in her bag. "Sister, would you mind coming with us to Mizuho?" He asked as everyone looked surprised.

Barrivus shook his head. "Hey, my trip ends here."

Colette spun around to face the former priest. "Why? Come on, come with us to Mizuho!" Colette pleaded.

"I'm sorry Colette, but I need to get to Meltokio to meet someone who also needed a relic from the ruins." Barrivus argued.

"How about after Mizuho we go to Meltokio with you?" Anya offered as Colette nodded her head rapidly.

"Fine, just settle down Colette." Barrivus decided as Colette jumped.

Genis turned back to Raine. "Please Raine?" Genis pleaded.

Raine sighed as she said, "Alright, I'll go."

"Yes!" Genis yelped.

"But first, tonight I need to give the crown I have in my hand to someone at the casino, so could we wait to leave until the morning?" Raine asked as everyone nodded. "Good, OK then, everyone should go get rooms while I put these items in my bag in my room."

That night the seven party members gathered at the bottom floor of the hotel.

"Alright, let's go to the casino." Raine announced as they left the hotel.

The casino was bustling with activity. Though on the outside, the group noticed the crowds of people coming in and out of the casino, with and without money. The meeting was to take place on the bridge though.

At the bridge was a man in his forties with two men beside him, probably bodyguards.

"Good evening madam, may I have the items we recently discussed about?" The man asked politely.

"Of course." Raine obliged as she handed the man the jeweled crown.

"Thank you madam. Excuse me sir above us, I have the item you paid me to get for you." The man said as another man in purple with dark brown-red hair and a long sword landed in front of him.

"Kratos?" Genis, Zelos, Colette, Genis, and Raine gasped at the same time.

Kratos turned to the group and sighed. "What are you all doing together? I know this means something's up. No matter." He said as he turned to the forty-year-old, "Henry, I thank you for the item, it will help in my cause. I will take my leave."

"Wait!" Sheena yelled as Kratos turned impatiently. "What are you doing with that item? What is your cause?"

"That is none of your concern. I'm going to take my leave of you now, farewell." Kratos responded as he opened his blue wings and flew off.

Henry glared at the group as he said, "Kratos is working on a very important task, that you will know nothing about! We don't need you meddling in our affairs, so you must die!" At that moment ten mercenary like bodyguards leaped from the roof of the casino and surrounded the seven people on the bridge.

"Damnit! They have us surrounded, oh well; let's just kick the shit out of them!" Anya swore as she drew her weapon and cut down two bodyguards. Zelos swung and killed one, Colette knocked one off the bridge, Sheena hit one with her cards and exploded him, Genis shot two with fireballs, Raine hit one off the bridge with her staff, and Barrivus cut down two with his pole arm. Colette swung one Chakram which hit one bodyguard that stood by Henry and spun to hit the guard on the other side of Henry.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to run for it." Henry said reluctantly as he leaped onto an E.C. that zoomed under the bridge.

"Darn, he got away. Oh well, I know he'll get caught sometime." George said from behind the group.

"George, pleased to see you." Raine greeted as the rest nodded in agreement.

"We have been trying to find out Henry's client and capture Henry. We found him here with that Kratos character and saw our chance. But Kratos got away and so did Henry, but at least the seven of you came out unscathed." George explained as two Lezerano Company guards took the remaining dead bodies away.

Colette looked confused. "Um, who is this Henry character anyway?"

"Yeah, his looks totally lose to mine." Zelos observed as Sheena rolled her eyes.

"Idiot…" Sheena stated bluntly.

George looked down at the floor. "That man was a former employee of the company, but left and became a money and power hungry business man. He does any job to get money. It seems working with Kratos is paying more than money, so he continues to work for the man and keep their intentions secret." George explained dryly.

"Do you know why Henry or Kratos would need a jeweled crown from the Triet Ruins?" Anya asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I truly don't know why they need that item. But, I know this is much to ask of you, but could you find out their intentions? The company is too busy helping Sylvarant and trying to find Princess Hilda and the king to do the job." George asked as Raine agreed. "Thank you for your help, it is greatly appreciated."

"Wait! What do you mean the princess and king have been stolen, I mean I knew they had been hauled off, but I thought that it was a lie." Zelos asked worriedly.

"Just two weeks ago, the princess and the king had been stolen at night from the castle, and no one else knew about it. That's all I can tell you, so I wish you luck." George concluded as he walked away.

"That's bad." Zelos stated bluntly.

"I told you nobles have been being hauled away." Anya blurted annoyed at Zelos. "Weren't you listening at all?"

"I was, but I still feel shocked." Zelos answered.

Raine walked towards the railway/boat leading away from the casino as she said, "Let's go back to the hotel, we can talk about the Kratos problem tomorrow." Everyone followed.

The next morning the seven friends met at the exit/entrance of Altamira.

"Alright, so we're heading to Mizuho and Meltokio, right?" Barrivus asked.

"Yeah, but what about Kratos and Henry?" Colette asked.

"We can worry about that at Meltokio, that city has all the news so it won't be hard to find out information there." Raine answered.

"Yeah, so let's leave." Sheena stated as the group headed out.

"I wonder what Kratos is working on? Why is he working for a man called Henry?" Genis asked Zelos and Colette.

"There's no point in worrying about it now when we have no leads." Zelos stated.

"Yeah, Zelos is right Genis." Anya added quickly.

"Yeah, so lighten up and have a good time Genis!" Colette encouraged with a hop and smile of her own.

Genis still frowned as he thought hard about what was going on, the kidnappings, Kratos and Henry, and even that woman holding up the people at Ozette…


	6. A Family Feud

The group was a mile outside of the village of Mizuho. It was around noon as the group traveled throughout the countryside.

"I'm so tired, and my feet are aching!" Zelos complained. "Let me lean on you Sheena." The red haired chosen said as tried to put his hand on Sheena's shoulder. Sheena hit his hand quickly and glared at him.

"Ugh, indespicable." She said bluntly.

Raine stopped walking and said, "Wait, I hear someone."

Suddenly Marta Lualdi and Emil Castagnier stepped out of a nearby bush area. Marta looked relieved and happy at the same time to see the gang, Emil was surprised.

"Sheena, Raine, Colette, and Genis too!" Marta greeted happily.

"What, am I not important enough to remember?" Zelos whined sadly.

Marta rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember the great Zelos Wilder." Marta stated sarcastically. "Anyway, reunions are great and all but I need to ask you for your help, on behalf of Tiga and the neutral villagers of Mizuho."

Sheena looked stunned. "The _neutral_ villagers of Mizuho? What do you mean neutral?"

"Kuchinawa and Orochi are dividing the villagers and are eventually going to attack each other. Tiga can't influence that many people's decisions since he no longer governs the village anymore, as in you need to stop them Sheena." Marta explained quickly. "We can sit and talk for a little while, but soon we need to go and help."

Emil stood in front of Barrivus and Anya. "Who are you two?" He asked curiously.

"I am Anya Airvine, a pleasure." Anya greeted Emil.

"I'm Barrivus." Barrivus stated bluntly.

"Marta and I will discuss what the current situation is at Mizuho, Sheena you might want to listen since this will eventually involve you." Raine instructed as Marta, Sheena, and her sat by a tree and began discussing things.

"So, Barrivus, are you a priest at all?" Emil asked shyly.

"No." Barrivus replied.

"Did you quit?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the church is corrupt and there is no more Martel, there never was a goddess or anything of the sort."

"Are you happy now?"

"Just shut it." Barrivus stated as he leaned back against a tree. "Go have a fluffy reunion with everyone else; we might talk some other time."

Emil nodded and walked over to where Genis, Colette, Zelos, and Anya were sitting and sat next to them. "So, Anya, what is your current occupation?" Emil asked.

"I am daughter to a noble family; my parents were Eric Airvine and Cilva Airvine. Not too long ago, and coupled of months ago to a few months ago, they were kidnapped and I eventually found them-dead. I swore to do what I could to avenge them, but of course that hasn't happened yet." Anya explained.

"So how did you meet everyone?" Emil continued.

"Someone, someone falsely accused Sheena of being the one who killed my parents and hauled the princess Hilda and the king away. So I went out to save the rest of the nobles from death and tried to kill Sheena. It was all misleading but eventually we ended up traveling together, and we still are." Anya continued to explain.

"And she's quite skilled and kind." Colette added cheerfully.

"I second that." Sheena agreed.

"The kindness of the beautiful." Zelos added with a light hit from Sheena.

"Interesting, I like you." Emil friendly said. "Um, Anya, is Barrivus always so…blunt?"

Anya laughed. "So he's having his blunt phase today? Figures; he usually acts calm and kind, but sometimes he's just blunt. You'll get used to it. He seems to have a dull life outside of being the church, since the enthusiasm in his life seems to have died down a bit. You traveled with a girl I've been told is Presea, correct? He's like her but more emotional, as in shows emotion more often. He'll be liking you tomorrow, you'll see." She explained as Emil smiled.

"Good, I'm glad; he seemed like the kind of person to be a friend with." Emil decided.

Anya blushed. "Yeah…just…a friend."

Colette smiled and laughed as she ran next to Anya and patted her pink hair. "Do you like Barrivus? That's so cute!"

Anya looked over to see Barrivus hadn't heard Colette. "I d-don't like him!" Anya protested without much success.

"You can't hide it, but we'll be quiet about it." Genis teased.

Anya stood up infuriated. "I don't have feelings of love towards anyone!" Anya yelled as she stormed off.

Emil laughed. "I like those two, and I missed being with you guys."

Genis patted Emil heartily on the back. "Good to have you back."

"Yeah former Ratatosk boy." Zelos said.

Raine, Sheena, and Marta beckoned for the other six to come join them. When everyone was in the same area Raine said, "Alright, this is the scenario at Mizuho. Tiga and Orochi were running the village while Chief Sheena was absent. When Kuchinawa returned, Orochi was angered since Kuchinawa had betrayed the village during our world regeneration with Colette. Orochi has tried to get Kuchinawa to leave, but that just increased the tension between the hateful brothers. Some of the village agreed with Kuchinawa, the other group with Orochi, and only a few were neutral with Tiga. Orochi eventually began to threaten Kuchinawa, and pretty soon, Tiga fears, they will fight each other along with the other villagers, Marta and Emil were traveling together until they ran into the village. Tiga asked for their help and told them of the village's problems, Marta and Emil agreed to help. Now that we are here Marta and Emil ask for our help, and Sheena and I have agreed for all of us to help as well."

Sheena stepped forward and nodded. "Yes, I need all of your guys' help."

"I see no problem with helping." Barrivus stated.

"Yeah, it would be good to help out a village that wants to move." Anya agreed.

"I'll just go where my sister wishes to go." Genis decided.

"Oh well, for my hunnies." Zelos stated.

"Then it's settled. We should get going, we're near Mizuho." Raine suggested.

"Alright. Marta, we finally will be able to help the village." Emil said cheerfully.

"Yeah, they are on the brink of fighting, it would be good if we could talk everyone out of fighting." Marta stated.

Zelos walked next to the couple and said jokingly, "Well lovebirds, time to go, so chop, chop." Marta and Emil followed the group as they headed for Mizuho.

Mizuho was clearly divided. People from either side didn't even walk near each other. Two houses on either side of the village read Orochi on one and Kuchinawa on the other. The group decided to spread out to find out information, Colette, Barrivus, and Sheena went to Tiga's house to ask him about things.

Sheena and the other two entered Tiga's cabin and stood in front of Tiga. "Tiga, what is going on here?" Sheena asked the vice chief.

"You've heard what has happened from Marta, correct? It is exactly what she has said. I'm sure you've seen the dividedness of the village, seeing the two group houses. Orochi hates his brother for helping the pope, and Kuchinawa hates his brother for that reason. They are planning to fight each other, and the villagers plan to follow them." Tiga explained.

"But Orochi and even Kuchinawa would not allow the villagers to fight each other." Sheena said appalled at the news.

"I know, neither wants the village to fight each other, but that is beyond their control, and Orochi and Kuchinawa plan to fight each other no matter what." Tiga explained.

Sheena looked sorrowful. "We need to talk the villagers out of fighting each other first, that is the most important thing right now. We can worry about Kuchinawa and Orochi's problems afterward." She decided quickly.

Tiga nodded slowly. "I believe that is the best path to choose at the moment. I don't have any voice right now, but maybe you and your companions can help, since you are the chief and they are your friends. The villagers will surely listen to you."

"My friends are discussing things with the rest of the villagers right now, so we need to discuss some more things at hand right now." Sheena ordered as Tiga nodded in agreement.

"Do you want us to stay Sheena?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, if you are just going to discuss things with your vice chief, then maybe Colette and I should talk to some of the villagers together in the meantime." Barrivus suggested. Sheena turned to face the two and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go and see you guys when Tiga and I are done discussing things. Let's meet in from of my village home we are currently in right now. I will address the whole village then, so you also have to bring the villagers in front of the building as well." Sheena explained. Barrivus and Colette nodded and left the building to go talk to the villagers.

Meanwhile Anya and Zelos were questioning the Kuchinawa side of the village.

"Alright, I do not want any opinions when you say what you have to say. First, I want you to tell me what happened when Kuchinawa returned to the village." Anya ordered a female villager in her twenties named Yavia.

"Kuchinawa entered the village four days ago. He walked into the chief's building where Tiga and Orochi were talking. From Kuchinawa's point of view Orochi seemed delighted to see his brother, until Kuchinawa said he wanted to join the village again." Yavia explained.

"Based on the village traditions I bet Orochi didn't like that." Zelos guessed as Yavia nodded.

"Orochi said that since Kuchinawa had aligned with the pope and betrayed the village and left, he had no right to come back to the village. Kuchinawa wanted to start the whole village anew, and wanted to be the new chief." Yavia explained.

"So he undermined the authority of Sheena and basically wanted to take her job." Anya surmised. Yavia nodded.

Zelos looked bitterly at Yavia. "So you also want him to take Sheena's place?"

Anya placed a hand on the Tethe'alla chosen's shoulder. "You agree with Kuchinawa, correct? It is goo you told us the truth and didn't state your opinion, thank." Anya said as Yavia walked away. Anya turned to Zelos and said, "Calm down, I know Sheena is our friend but not everyone sees her fit to be a chief when she is always gone."

"I know." Zelos said bitterly.

Anya rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah right, anyway, we should go talk to someone else about what happens next." She suggested. Zelos followed her around to another house.

Meanwhile Raine and Genis were on the Orochi side talking to Fenharr about what happened after Orochi and Kuchinawa first argued inside the chief's house.

"After Orochi rejected Kuchinawa's returning to the village, Kuchinawa stormed out as Orochi and Tiga followed. He said that he would challenge his brother for the village since Sheena was gone, though the real reason he didn't challenge Sheena was because he has already lost against her." Fenharr explained to the intently listening teacher and genius mage.

"So that is the reason why they are on opposite sides of the village readying for a fight. Now I am curious to why Orochi and even Kuchinawa would allow the whole village to be torn against each other." Raine asked thinking hard.

"It is because they know no matter what they say they can't change what the villagers think and how they want to act, not even Tiga has a voice in the matter. The only way to stop everyone, even possibly me, is to tell Sheena all that you know and let her handle the problem publically." Fenharr continued.

Genis pondered for a while then asked, "So what happened when Marta and Emile arrived at the scene?"

"Tiga begged for their help, and since the two knew Sheena they agreed for their help. After that the village divided into three groups, or teams, team Orochi, team Kuchinawa, and neutral villagers. And that brings us to the present time." Fenharr said.

Raine turned to her brother. "Alright, we have some more information. Let's go meet up with everyone in front of Sheena's cabin." She suggested as Genis nodded and followed.

Meanwhile Barrivus and Colette talked with Emil and Marta.

"So you two have spoken to the neutral villagers and Orochi and Kuchinawa?" Barrivus asked surprised.

"Yes, and the two brothers definitely did not listen to us when we said to not state their opinion." Marta responded.

"Orochi said he is confident he can beat a traitor like Kuchinawa, and Kuchinawa thinks he can beat a ninja under Sheena's command like Orochi." Emil added quickly.

"So the brothers really want to…fight one another?" Colette asked unsure.

"It sounds that way at least." Barrivus answered.

"How sad." Colette said sympathetically.

"Well, this just means that the way to solve the village is to tell Sheena all that we know and get here to speak to the whole village." Marta decided.

"That is the best possible solution to our dilemma." Raine said as She, Genis, Zelos, and Anya walked over.

"Orochi was indeed happy to see his brother and so was Kuchinawa, but Orochi couldn't seem to forgive the former pope follower." Anya explained.

"Things got worse after that." Zelos added on.

"They even went so far to divide into groups, which the brothers couldn't stop the waves of villagers supporting them." Genis continued.

Sheena walked out of the cabin with Tiga and stood next to Colette. "Alright, with what I just heard from you guys and detailed information from Tiga I am ready to address everyone." Sheena announced as the rest of the group gathered the villagers. When everyone there was gathered around Sheena including Orochi and Kuchinawa, Sheena announced, "I have heard information from all sides of the conflict, and this is what I have to say. Kuchinawa did return, and Orochi had a right to be mad. Kuchinawa I say should be able to rejoin the village, but not start the village anew."

"You just want to selfishly remain in power." Kuchinawa blurted out.

"Shut up brother, you have no say in this." Orochi spat.

"That is enough, I wish to decide this once and for all, we will have a duel on the isle of Decision, following the village traditions that you and I still hold dear." Kuchinawa said, challenging his brother.

"I accept, we will head over there now, you better prepare for this brother, because if I win you will never be able to return to this village." Orochi responded as the two headed for the isle of Decision.

Sheena looked horridly surprised. "Come on guys, we have to hurry if we are to stop them!" Sheena yelled quickly as she raced after the brothers, the group pretty far behind.

"Prepare brother." Kuchinawa said, circling Orochi.

"You too brother." Orochi retaliated as he, too, circled his brother. The two charged at each other only to be hit with slips of paper, both being exploded backward.

"I order you to stop!" Sheena roared. "I will not allow this, if you both fight each other, I will make sure both of you do not move with the rest of the village to the area north of Iselia." Sheena stated.

"But, my brother-" Orochi started.

"I said stop! You two are brothers; you shouldn't be fighting one another. If you stop now, you can move with us to the area north of Iselia." Sheena continued. Now the other eight party members ran around the scene taking place along with Tiga and the rest of the villagers not too far behind.

"Fine, I will agree to move to where the village moves." Kuchinawa reluctantly said as he walked away.

"As will I. Thank you Sheena, I did not wish to truly fight my brother." Orochi stated with gratitude as he walked away as well.

Tiga walked next to Sheena. "Good work chief, now let's discuss that plot of land."

The next morning the new group of nine gathered at the exit and entrance to the village of Mizuho.

"Alright everyone, let's head off. Welcome to the group Marta and Emil." Sheena stated.

"Yeah, thank you." Emil said happily.

"We needed to visit someplace new like Meltokio anyway." Marta decided.

"My beauty, glad to have you with us." Zelos chimed.

"Oh just shut up you knit whit!" Sheena yelled as she hit him in the side.

"You're funny Sheena, since I love watching Zelos get beat up." Genis mused.

"Hey, I heard that you little twerp." Zelos hissed angrily.

"Calm down you too." Raine ordered like the teacher she truly was.

Anya and Barrivus stood back and laughed at the scene before them. "I bet that we could leave and they would still be too busy arguing with one another." Barrivus assumed.

"Yeah, that is truly what makes me love and enjoy this group's company so much." Anya said with joy. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither." Barrivus agreed.

"Um, shouldn't we get a move on?" Colette asked closest to the exit. Everyone nodded and continued on their journey, to Meltokio and away from Mizuho.


	7. Mithos

On the way out of Mizuho the group began to wonder how to get to Meltokio from where they currently were.

"Where exactly are we going to get a ship?" Anya asked, annoyed that they hadn't thought about their dilemma earlier.

"Probably Altamira." Genis suggested.

"But it's a day or so off from where we are." Zelos complained.

"Why do you care?" Sheena asked the pouting red head.

"Because my precious feet need a rest in that period of time." Zelos moaned.

"Oh shut up you lazy dope!" Sheena responded with a yell of insults.

"If what you are worried about is being tired or wanting to rest, we are going to make camp before we get there to rest up." Anya responded.

"I want to sleep in an actual bed before we get there, not in a camp site." Zelos answered and whined.

"Anyway, I suggest we take this chance while we are traveling to discuss the situation at hand. For instance, we are going to go to the former capital of Tethe'alla to investigate who has done the kidnapping. So what I ask is who do you guys think the crook is?" Raine explained and asked.

"I personally have no idea." Barrivus stated.

"Me neither." Colette agreed.

"I think that maybe that Henry guy has something to do with it." Genis decided. "And if he has something to do with it, then so does Kratos, but that's only a theory."

"That can't be right, why would Kratos kidnap nobles?" Sheena asked.

"Who knows, Kratos has always been mysterious." Zelos pointed out.

"I don't know who he is, so I can't say." Barrivus stated.

"Neither do I." Anya added.

"But didn't Kratos go back to Derris Kharlan? How could he come back down here if the comet is so far away?" Marta asked after being silent for a while.

"Yeah, I'm curious to why he is here too." Emil decided as well since he had saw when Kratos had stated his communications with the planet were about to be cut to Yuan at the New World Tree and had told Emil not to tell anyone else in Lloyd's group.

"That I don't know, I can't think of a logical explanation for how Kratos managed to get to Altamira. Maybe he…no, that wouldn't work at all." Raine mumbled to herself.

"What is it Raine?" Genis asked.

"Oh nothing. Anyway, I think we have more important things to worry about." Raine responded.

"Um… excuse me but… over there…" Colette stammered as she pointed behind them. Everyone turned to see someone they hadn't ever expected to see again; Mithos. The young boy walked up next to Genis.

"Could I ask for your help?" The blonde boy asked.

"How dare you even step in front of us!" Sheena spat as Zelos nodded with a hand on his sword sheath.

Genis stood silently not saying a word as Barrivus asked, "Is this that angel guy you guys said had caused you trouble throughout your journey of world regeneration?"

"This is him." Raine stated; confused to how Mithos could be standing there.

"He doesn't seem like one who could cause eight skilled companions so much trouble." Anya decided.

"Don't underestimate him by his youthful appearance." Zelos urged, still glaring at Mithos.

"The little twerp lied to us and ended up trying to kill us!" Sheena continued.

"We ended up…defeating him…so why is he here in front of us?" Colette asked very confused.

"That I wonder too." Raine stated with excitement to find out how he was resurrected.

"I can tell you all of that; I just really need your help." Mithos said sadly.

Raine was about to say something in protest when Genis suddenly blurted, "We should help him out."

"But, Genis." Raine barely managed to say.

"If he is back to life, then do you think he is still as powerful and evil as before?" The silver haired boy asked.

Mithos nodded. "Yeah, when I came back I lost my powers, which is why I need your guys' help. I also can see how half elf conditions are beginning to change for the better, so I don't wish to cause harm, so could I please have your help?"

"I don't know…" Colette mumbled to herself.

"I don't see a problem with it. I don't know the details, but he does look sincere and doesn't look like he could cause too much trouble." Barrivus decided.

"I have to agree." Anya decided.

"He was just this sincere when we first met him, and you know how _that_ turned out." Zelos reminded them.

"Zelos is right, we can't trust him." Sheena agreed.

"I guess you have a point." Barrivus stated reluctantly.

"Well…" Anya stated, doubting her earlier comment.

"Come on guys, people can change! Sheena, the first time we met you was when you were trying to kill Colette, and look how good of friends you two are. Same with you Anya, when they first met you, you were trying to kill Sheena, and look, now you're traveling with all of us to Meltokio." Genis pointed out.

"Hmmm…" Sheena said.

"I guess so…" Anya admitted.

"I don't agree with this at all, we shouldn't help him." Raine said coldly.

"I hate the little brat, so I don't want to even think about helping him." Zelos agreed.

Colette then looked up and stated, "I want to help him. If he has changed, then this can prove it. He looks sad and I really think we should help him. He is no longer an angel, so why should we be worried about him attacking us? And who are we to hold a grudge? I say again that we should help him."

"Colette…" Genis stated quietly.

"I agree." Sheena finally decided.

"I guess so, since I don't really mind either way." Barrivus said.

"If everyone feels so strongly about helping him…" Anya decided as well.

"You are all crazy if you want to help a murderous little brat like this after what he has done." Zelos insulted.

"Zelos, if everyone else agrees with helping the boy, then who are we to say anything." Raine pointed out.

"Thank you all." Mithos stated happily.

"Hey, don't think I want to help you personally." Raine reminded him coldly.

"I don't like this at all." Zelos said angrily.

The group sat down around where they were, and Mithos began to explain things.

"OK, first, the reason why I am back alive. That is because of the counsel of the five greats. The counsel of the five greats is a newly appointed group of the most powerful five angels around still. They resurrected me using all of their power and sent me back to earth as a fifteen year old half elf, with slight abilities to use week magic. I am no longer an angel, I can't change my form anymore and I have no angelic power." Mithos explained.

"That is quite a complex tale." Raine commented.

"I actually think it was quite interesting." Anya said.

"If not boring." Barrivus added.

"Anyway, so what do you need our help for?" Anya asked.

"I need your help because I lost a very important ring inside a nearby cave. That cave is full of powerful monsters, and possibly other things unpleasant. Since I no longer possess magical power of what I use to have, I can't go in there to get that ring on my own. So I need some skilled fighters to do so. Since you guys were around, I thought that maybe you guys would be willing to help me out." Mithos continued.

"I guess that is a good reason for needing our help." Sheena decided.

"So, what's so important about that ring?" Anya asked with slight curiosity.

"To give to someone important." Mithos said.

"Who? A sick family member or something?" Anya asked.

"Um…my new girlfriend actually." Mithos stated blushing slightly.

"Girlfriend?" Genis and Zelos yelled in unison in surprise.

"We are risking our lives to help you get something just for some girlfriend of yours?" Zelos yelled in annoyance.

"I never knew he could get a girlfriend…" Sheena stated.

"Wow…" Colette said quietly. "Maybe I should be more persistent…with Lloyd…"

"Oh, so you and that Lloyd Irving guy seem to have a thing going huh?" Anya teased.

"No, no, it's not like that! I swear it's not!" Colette protested.

"Oh really, well that's not what it sounds like. Come on, you can tell me about it, girl to girl." Anya persisted.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Colette pleaded.

"Stubborn, I guess that's how young love always starts out." Anya said, clearly trying to get to Colette.

"I'm being serious." Colette continued to protest.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Anya responded. Colette looked down seeming to be annoyed. Anya smiled, knowing she was right.

Raine shook her head. "Anyway, where exactly is this cave?"

"To the west of here, about a mile away." Mithos stated.

"A mile off course? You've got to be kidding me, we're doing all of this just because this stupid baby lost a ring in a cave out of idiocy?" Zelos yelled.

"Wow, I'm surprised you even know what idiocy is." Genis commented.

"Hey, I heard that you twerp." Zelos responded irritably.

"Alright, let's just get going." Raine said annoyed at the two's bickering.

After walking for about a half an hour the group arrived at the dark cave that Mithos had dropped his ring in. The group stood in front of it and stared down into the forbidding darkness inside.

"Alright then, let's get going. Mithos, you should come with us, since we'll need you to spot the ring when we find it." Raine stated as she started down into the cave.

"Alright." Mithos said as he followed.

"Hey, wait for me!" Genis yelled as he ran into the dark.

"Come on Emil, let's get going too." Marta urged as she dragged Emil along with her as she ran down into the dark cave.

"Um…I'm going to sit this one out…I don't like…caves." Anya said quietly.

"Alright, no one will make you." Zelos stated as he too walked into the cave.

"Come on Colette, let's go." Sheena stated.

"Alright." Colette responded as the two walked down into the cave.

"Hey, Barrivus, could I talk with you about something?" Anya asked nervously.

"Of course, I don't care about finding a ring for someone I don't even know." Barrivus said as he sat next to his pink haired friend.

"I want to tell you why I don't like caves, or why I never sleep." Anya said slowly.

Barrivus looked surprised but nodded as Anya began to explain.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group began walking through the cave searching for the lost ring that Mithos had lost.

"How could you possibly lose a ring this far into the cave?" Zelos complained.

"It must have gotten carried off by something." Mithos guessed.

"Ugh, the smell is horrible." Marta gagged.

"I have to agree with you on that one Marta, I'm glad we're just searching for a ring, not going on a long expedition in the gross place." Sheena agreed, covering her nose with her arm and sleeve.

"Is that one of the monsters you were talking about?" Colette asked as she pointed at a large beast that was lurking nearby.

"Oh dear, that must be one, it's so big and evil looking." Emil stated.

"I must study that unique beast! I need to study its cell composition, the way it lives, the way it chooses its mate; I must study and know it all!" Raine yelled in her Ruin Mode. That seemed to startle the nearby monster, for it ran towards the group, roaring.

"Raine!" Genis yelled.

"It's alright Genis, aren't you guys going to be able to take on the monsters in this place anyway?" Mithos asked.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not fight anything at all really." Genis admitted.

"You got that right Genis." Sheena agreed. "But sometimes fighting to defend yourself is just too unavoidable."

"Sheena's right, let's give it our all Genis." Colette added as she threw a Chakram at the oncoming enemy of theirs. Sheena followed up the attack with an exploding move from one of her cards. Genis shot a fire spell at the beast as Emil and Zelos slashed at it with their swords. Soon the monster fell dead.

"Magnificent! With the beast dead I can study it and find out priceless information! Oh, where to start? I have never seen a monster like this before! This will give me so much information and knowledge I never even knew about!" Raine yelled.

"Sis, we have to get a move on, you can study it sometime later." Genis said.

"Alright, I'll wait." Raine reluctantly said as she stood up and continued walking.

"That never gets old." Marta said, still laughing.

"I know, it's quite fun to watch." Emil added as he and his girlfriend followed the rest of the group and Mithos further into the cave.

Meanwhile, Barrivus gasped at what he had just been explained about by Anya. She nodded solemnly.

"That is correct; I can never go back to before. That is exactly why I can't go into a cave like that." Anya stated sadly. "It would just not work out."

"I never would have guessed…" Barrivus stated in disbelief. "I never knew Anya."

"Please, do not tell anyone about what I just told you." Anya pleaded as tears slightly filled her eyes.

Barrivus nodded. "Don't worry, I will never utter a word."

"Thank you." Anya stated quietly.

"I can't believe you have to live like that." Barrivus continued in disbelief.

"I…know…" Anya stated as she began to cry slightly. "I just…feel sad when I talk about it." She continued. She laid her head on Barrivus's shoulder and cried. Barrivus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right." Barrivus said quietly. Anya sat back up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Alright, thank you again for staying behind." She said.

"Your welcome." Barrivus responded.

Back inside the cave the group cut down another monster that had tried to kill the group. The group was very far into the cave.

"I hope we're getting close." Emil said.

"Yeah, my poor aching feet." Zelos complained.

"I'm sorry about all of this, I didn't know that the ring would be so difficult to locate." Mithos apologized.

"You better be sorry." Zelos snarled in annoyance.

"Zelos, shut up!" Sheena yelled as she slapped him across the face. "Be nice!"

"I don't think you of all people should lecture me on being nice." Zelos moaned.

"I can't believe you!" Sheena yelled in response.

"The loving couple continues to bicker." Marta mused.

Sheena and Zelos turned away from each other as they walked. The rest of the group found the whole thing sort of comical.

"Let's just hurry up and keep moving." Genis said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how happy Mithos will be after we find his ring for him!" Colette said optimistically.

"Well, that might be sooner than you think." Raine pointed out as Mithos ran over to a rock nearby that had his ring on it. Suddenly, before Mithos could grab the ring, a massive hand crushed the rock the ring was laying on and the ring stumbled off in the other direction. The group gasped as everyone readied their weapons. Mithos ran behind everyone as Zelos and Emil went close up and started swinging at the lizard like beast. Sheena ran up to aid them as she started saying special card spells. Genis and Raine started chanting spells and hitting the monster with spells as Colette and Marta jumped into the fray every now and then. Emil swung the fatal blow which took the monster's life as Zelos ran behind it, got the ring, and handed it to the nearby Mithos.

"Thank you everyone." Mithos said graciously.

"We can talk when we get out of here." Raine stated as everyone followed her through and out the cave.

Anya and Barrivus saw them emerge from the chasm and walked over next to them. "Did you guys find what you were looking for in there?" Anya asked as Mithos showed her the ring. "I guess that answers my question."

"I feel good that we helped make Mithos happy." Colette said joyfully.

Sheena nodded and sighed. "Me too Colette, me too."

"Emil, you were so brave back there, you were like a hero." Marat said, leaning up against Emil's shoulder. "That is why I'm in love with you."

Emil blushed. "Oh…it was nothing…really."

"Oh so modest." Mithos teased the couple.

"Are you happy you found the ring Mithos?" Genis asked his newly befriended friend.

"Very happy." Mithos responded, looking down at the gold ring he held in his palm.

"You are happy too because you helped him, aren't you Genis?" Raine surmised. Genis nodded slightly and Raine placed a hand on his head and gently rustled his hair. "I'm glad that you are happy about doing this." She said calmly.

Barrivus sat on a hill nearby next to Anya. "Ah, young love, like between that Marta and Emil. Older people love is a lot more complicated."

"Hey, I'm not complicated…I mean…I'm not old…I mean…it's not like I'm in love with anyone…not at all…" Anya protested then blushed. Barrivus just cocked up an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

Genis walked next to Mithos and asked, "So, who's your girlfriend?"

"Oh…um…well…I met her after I got resurrected and we sort of hit it off…and…" Mithos began nervously.

Genis elbowed him in the shoulder and smiled. "Come on buddy, what's her name?"

Mithos gulped and said," It's…Seles Wilder." Zelos's jaw dropped when he heard the news about Mithos and Seles being together…

**Since I did this in the Vesperia chapter, here's the origins of where I got the new characters in the story from:**

**Barrivus: A protagonist I created on the RPG Oblivion.**

**Anya: A companion I created on the RPG Baldur's Gate II.**

**Inalla: A companion I created on the RPG Baldur's Gate I and II.**

**Henry: A side character I created in the manga I'm creating The Heroes.**


End file.
